Wedding Bells
by MarcieMarmalade
Summary: Fionna is about to get married to Gumball, but an undead creature with a lovely voice is there to change everything... or ruin it. Either way is fine by him, really. (Told from the POV of Cake)


((AN: I wrote this fanfiction months ago, and it's my most popular on dA. It's not... as good as I always thought it was, but maybe you'll like it! If you do, reviews and faves are very much appreciated. As for the copyright, I need to make it clear that the song used (which has the same title) was written by Coldplay. However, they've never made it a recorded track. They've only preformed it live.

Tears in my eyes, I stared up at my beautiful best friend and adopted sister, Fionna, as she walked down the isle of the castle up to a now full grown Gumball. She was smiling so brightly, her waist length blonde hair spilling behind her, free from the prison of her bunny eared hat. My heart swelled as she walked up the three little steps and took Gumball's hands. In a surprising move, she took the bouquet of talking roses and tossed them up high. All the princesses quickly scrambled to catch them, but were shoved away by a figure in a blue dress. Ice Queen snatched the flowers out of the air, grinning triumphantly.  
"Ice Queen, stop ruining my perfect day!" screeched Fionna  
"Yeah, get out!" cried Peppermint Maid.

She was the maid of honor!  
Get it? MAID of honor!?  
Oh, HAHAHAHA! I kill myself.

Anywho, Ice Queen left with the roses but no one seemed to mind.  
Minister Candy Cane walked onto the alter and said "Ladies and Gentlecandies, Princes and Princesses, we are gathered here today to join together his Majesty Prince Bartholomew Gumball of Candy Kingdom, and Miss Fionna the Adventurer..."  
I zoned out and glanced around for a familiar fanged face, Marshall Lee.  
I wasn't surprised when i didn't see the vampire. The poor baby was probably heart-broken. I sighed an focused on the ceremony

-  
The rest of the wedding passed without a hitch, but the inevitable happened during the after party.  
Fionna, Gumball and I were sitting at the table eating cake, when Gumball said-  
"Bunny," (that's his silly little pet name for Fionna) "I believe its time for our dance''  
Fionna smiled and said "I believe it is, my little candy hubby!"  
Blarg.  
"Fionna! Let me DJ your song! i could totally throw down a sweet jam for ya, girl!" I said.  
I stretched my arms out and pretended their chair cushions were turntables.  
Fionna laughed and was about to agree, but then Gumball stood up.

"I... think it would be best for us to have a song preformed live. You'd be surprised what good musicians some of these candy people are!" he explained.

"Sure!" chirped Fionna "Sorry Cake, you can DJ the next song, K?"

Hiding my disappointment with a smile, i put on my sisterly voice.  
"Okay sweetie, whatever you want, its your special day!"  
"Thanks for understanding, Cake"  
Then Gumball led her to the dance floor.  
"All righty!" Minister Candy Cane said into the microphone. "Would anyone like to come on stage and sing our newly weds a song?"  
Suddenly, I smelled it. A certain smell from a certain person that I know.  
It's not a bad smell though, it's a combination of deep woods and apples.  
Marshall Lee.

"I'd like to sing a song." he said in his normal indifferent voice, though I could see the pain in his reddish brown eyes.  
Minister Candy Cane, frightened out of his wits, threw Marshall the microphone and ran off screaming.  
Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and looked around.  
"Peppermint Maid, could you play the piano for me?"  
It sounded more like a command than a question.  
The spearmint worker quickly shuffled onto the stage, took the sheet music from Marshall, then sat at the piano. She seemed as frightened as the Minister.  
"Alright, now play."  
Peppermint Maid studied the music for a moment, then went into a beautiful and slightly complex sounding melody.

Gumball, looking like someone had just slapped him, danced with Fionna. She herself seemed amazed, confused, and a little... well, sad it seemed.

Then Marshall opened his mouth and let out his angelic voice...

_"Those wedding bells are ringing_  
_On that hill_  
_And I don't wanna swallow such a bitter pill_  
_Keep on moving_  
_And I'll stay still_  
_But I always loved you_  
_And I always will_  
_Days of no sleeping_  
_Or caked in mud_  
_All kinds of poisons in my blood_  
_Lost the only thing I_  
_Ever loved_  
_Ohohohohohohoh_  
_I heard them ringing_  
_As I stand by_  
_Umbrella's in that clear blue sky_  
_I saw you swimming in that_  
_Sea of white_  
_Ohohohohohohohohoh_  
_And_  
_Wedding bells are ringing up upon that hill_  
_And I don't wanna swallow such a bitter pill_  
_Keep on moving, baby_  
_I'll stay still_  
_But I was loved you _  
_And I always will_  
_Singing oh lalalalalalala_  
_And everything that came before never mattered somehow lalalalalalala_  
_I always loved you and I always will_  
_I always loved you and you know_  
_I always will"_

The audience stared up, shocked at the sight. Marshall had just revealed his love to Fionna! And at her wedding, of all places!  
"M-Marshall..." stuttered Fionna.  
"I know, I'll go now."  
The vampire sighed and started to float away, but a callused hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Marshall!" cried Fionna.  
His undead eyes flashed with life for a second.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too."  
And the flash of a second, she pressed her lips against his.

Everyone stared in shocked silence as the two kissed, Marshall putting a hand on her cheek and wrapping his arm around her waist, and Fionna throwing her arms around his neck.  
"WHAT!?" Cried Gumball. "This is an outrage!"  
Marshall pulled away from Fionna and turned to the Prince, still keeping a firm arm around Fionna.  
"It's not- we love each other, so she's not marrying you. Get over it Gumbutt."  
Gumball looked flustered.  
"You just stole my wife!" he insisted.  
"He didn't STEAL me!" growled Fionna. "As far as I'm concerned, he saved me! I only said yes to your proposal 'cause I felt sorry for you! I had a crush on you when I was younger, but then... I met Marshall and all junk. Besides, I don't even like dresses! Or weddings, for that matter! They're redonk!" Fionna ripped off her dress revealing her normal clothes underneath. "Sorry Bubba. C'mon Marshall."  
"Yes ma'am..." mused the king. The pair exited the building, people looking after them, still quiet as mice.  
I, meanwhile, had nearly choked on my dinner.

"Cake, get her back!" Gumball screeched, but before I could respond, he was on the ground.  
At first I wondered whether he was bawling or his heart just gave out, but after a few moments I noticed that Ice Queen was standing behind him, holding a frying pan made of ice.  
"If Fionna asks, say it was Cinnamon Swirl." she said simply.  
"Um... Fi, Marshall! Wait for me!"  
I ran out the door after the new couple.

-  
"And that's how your mom and dad fell in love!" Cake the Cat explained to her niece, Marshall and Fionna's young child.  
"So, wait... whatever happened to Gum-butt?"  
"Oh, I'm sure he's happier now..." Cake replied with a shrug.  
They heard a scream in the distance.  
"Yeah, definitely happier!" agreed the young royal.  
And the two laughed.


End file.
